1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide hammer specifically designed to pull and install drive discs and drive wheel hubs of riding lawnmowers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of slide hammer-type pullers and installers heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,873,294, 1,893,414, 2,310,372, 2,377,304, 2,779,089, 3,003,230, 3,106,012, 3,358,352, 3,846,898 and 4,283,827. While most of these previously known forms of pullers and installers have been defined for specific purposes, none have been designed for the express purpose to be used in the disassembly and assembly of drive discs and drive axle wheel hubs utilized on some types of riding lawnmowers.